


Black Swan & White Swan (Fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two illustrations for a marvellous Italian fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/819990">Il canto del cigno</a>, written by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo">Nykyo</a>. Smooth paper and pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Swan & White Swan (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grace75).



Black Swan

White Swan


End file.
